Neon Genesis Evangelion: Kame Hame Ha!
by inukora
Summary: Shinji Kibitoshin left alone but comes to his aid with one family taking him to prepare it for the terrible future that is, none other than Son Goku. Will it change the plans of Gendo and Seele? NGE/DBZ Story belongs to Shadow the Kight of Chaos


Disclaimer Home:

Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z belongs to Toei Company. Neon Genesis Evangelion belongs to Gainax. Each to their respective creators, so that each character is for each one of them songs I have not shown in this fanfic, each of us relates to that their creators. The only thing I think mine is the change from the main plot. No profit in creating this story, it's just a bit of fun, and incidentally to entertain readers.

**STORY DISCLAIMER:** this is **NOT** my story it belongs to **Shadow The Knight of Chaos** I'm, with his permission, translating it from Spanish to English so **ALL **credit goes to him

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Kame Hame Ha!

Prologue:

"In this period, both men's hearts are sick ... even possessing the greatest power at a time like this in the days pass through death, you could not stop the facts ...

Maybe this is destiny that has made our paths will cross. In any case, justice has been done. You can feel anger and despair but we have killed no longer live. You should be glad to have been alive ... "

Seijuro Hiko.

OST Evangelion - Hedgehog's Dilemma

A baby crying in the wilderness, was in the cold streets of a quiet city, which was already night. The child belonged to the name of Shinji Ikari, who had suffered the worst 48 hours of your life so far. It all started with the "disappearance" of her mother in a bizarre giant monster, then his father sent him to an aunt and uncle, who had recently lost a son recently, so its arrival was not with open arms.

Now the child had quieted a bit, unfortunately this peace did not last long. The feeling that someone was watching was present in his heart, to another situation would have been terrified, but for some strange reason had no fear at all, just very curious to know who was who gave him this feeling. He was about to get up to find the person who was watching him, but it suddenly appeared in front of the child. Surprise he sat down again.

"I regret surprise in this way, it was not my intention," apologized the subject stood in front of Shinji. "My name is Kibitoshin, I'm what is known as Supreme Kaio Sama, or in simpler terms the supervisor of universes." After a brief pause explained, "you must be Shinji Ikari."

The boy was so surprised he just nodded his head, was not surprised by the words, if not appearance, had long hair white and his face was pale, indicating that it was a normal human .

"Shinji really, unfortunately I've had some very terrible events of late, plus you will go through much more difficult tests in the future and I want to give you two options. These options I'm giving you are for help on tests come, are you willing to listen? "

"Y-yes sir "replied shy and scared the poor child.

"The options are: you can stay here and continue with your life, or I can take you where few people look after you well, plus you'll receive a hard training to prepare you for your hard evidence, this training can be very hard or funny, depending on the situation. What you choose? " finished his explanation, the supreme being, waiting for a response from the child that I was thinking a lot.

"How long will it be?" Shinji curious wonder. The young boy was surprised, he had been told not to talk to strangers, but for some strange reason this character was an extraordinary confidence, I could not feel anything bad about him, was god-like.

"Ten years," said Kibitoshin.

"I go with you," said Shinji decided.

"Shinji well, take my hand and do not let go" due child taking the hand extended and squeezed tightly, then put two fingers on his forehead, and concentrated, Shinji seemed looking for something with his eyes, finally thought Shinji was interrupted by the words of the Supreme Kaio Sama. "Kai Kai"

It was daylight, a very clear blue sky, the sun was at full power against the powerful hitting building what appeared to be a very beautiful temple, but the biggest surprise is that this temple was floating in the air at a enormous height, and were nine individuals, but one of them was quite furious.

"I was busy training," said the prince Saiyan totally furious. "Is supposed to be the Supreme Kaio Sama, should not be late"

"Calm down Vegeta, you must be serious if we quote to us all" said Goku trying in vain to soothe the proud Saiyan. Vegeta was about to take another mighty shout but fortunately for the present was interrupted by the appearance of two people.

"I regret the delay," apologized the Supreme Kaio Sama, behind the little boy was a very shy and scared of new people, especially two of them, who had a green face. "Shinji do not panic, these people are not going to hurt" the little whisper and then go to the others present "see the purpose of my call was to introduce a very special person, he is Shinji Ikari" presented to the supreme being child.

"Pleasure" Gohan said giving a big smile to try to calm the child, "my name is Gohan"

"I'm Goku, Goten this is my son" appears happy, I note an angry prince, "this one here is Vegeta"

"Piccolo" Namek said coldly.

"I am Dende, the Sama Kami and this is Mr. Popo" present the small Namek.

"And I'm Trunks" added the son of Vegeta.

"And finally I am Krillin, nice to meet you" said the ex-monk.

"Having already presented, you could tell me what is important that child," said the prince in a tone of sarcasm to boot.

"Shinji, would you go to Mr. Popo to visit the temple, I am sure you will love," said that taking a serious look at Mr. Popo and Goku, who noticed the message.

"Goten, Trunks, Shinji could accompany Mr. Popo, and provide a better understanding" Goku said, although children had to obey faces uncertain about Goku. "Mr. Popo insurance can give them something to eat" without saying more, the two boys pushed Mr. Popo and Shinji, to give them something to eat.

"I will tell you everything from the beginning" then the Supreme Kaio Sama began to tell the story of the universe of Shinji. The second impact, the organization of Seele, human supplementation plan, the parallel plan of Gendo Ikari, the crash of Shinji's mother and what would happen to Shinji in the future.

All were affected by the story told by the Supreme Kaio Sama, and even fake it pretty well knew, Piccolo and Vegeta too.

"Mr. Goku, I just want to ask you to breed to Shinji for these ten years" trying to convince Goku.

Dragon Ball OST - Kono Yo De Ichi-Ban Stuyoi Yatsu · 3:19 to 4:30 ·

"Do not worry," said Goku. "I will care as my son would not oppose Chi-chi and Goten I'm sure you would like to have a younger brother."

"Thank you very much Goku" Supremo Kaio Sama said, then turned to the others present. "I would also like to ask a favor to all of you, could you train Shinji? As you may know he is the only hope of saving his planet and it is better to be prepared."

"I will not waste my valuable time in the weed earthling child" said the proud prince Saiyan angry.

"Vegeta," Goku scolding. "You more than anyone should know what is to be used by a tyrant who only seek their benefit at the expense of all, if we do nothing, the planet of the child disappear, would not make you familiar with the situation?" Goku reminded him, obviously comparing Frieza with Seele and Gendo.

"Raa!" shouted the prince angrily at the high point of Goku. "Ok, I will help, but do not think I'll be gentle with the little brat that just a futile Earthling" said Vegeta frustrated.

"Tell me," said Gohan happy.

"I also help them, after all I have more experience training children that" Goku said as he watched Gohan and Piccolo with a grin.

"And do not forget me, maybe can be useful." Krillin added.

"Thank you very much" welcomed the Supreme Kaio Sama. "Really appreciate it and I am sure that Shinji will be too."

Piccolo At that time he send a telepathic signal to Mr. Popo to return with the group to tell the news to Shinji, Goten and Trunks. After reaching the highest being the news to notice you Shinji.

"Shinji, I'm going to leave by Mr. Goku, he looks after you and with the help of his friends will train you, do not worry, he is a very good person," he said with a sincere voice Kibitoshin to cheer Shinji.

"y-yes sir "added the child nervous.

"Back in ten years in order to return him to his universe, good luck, goodbye," said the supreme Kaio Sama, "Kai Kai" saying that the Kibitoshin disappeared from the observation post.

"Good Shinji, from now on will live with me, my wife and my children Milk Gohan and Goten" after saying this I notice that Shinji got nervous. "Do not worry, nothing will happen" Goku said as he bent to get at Shinji, then put his hands on the small shoulders of Shinji. "From now on will have a warm place to live" Goku said looking into his eyes, with the target for reassurance.

"Time to go, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, I'll see you tomorrow to arrange training Shinji" The three nodded, then put two fingers in front of Goku notice, holding the hand of Shinji. "Alright guys, Hang good time to go home without another Goku disappeared along with Gohan, Goten and the new addition to the family, Shinji.

Two weeks have elapsed. Two weeks of non stop mourn. Two weeks since that horrible sight. Two weeks of being nominated Pilot. Asuka Langley Soryu, was tired of both mourn, she was very confused.

"You can not mourn forever." Said a voice, she naturally looked up and now was on his knees, he met a man, not fixed much, except in an unshaven beard. "My name is Ryouji Kaji" is being presented out his hand to help raise the baby. "You are Soryu Asuka Langley, the newly chosen as the pilot said that while the girl stood up for itself, refusing the helping hand. Kaji noticed the girl's stare. "We can not do anything to change the past but we can do something for the future"

This suggested to the little Asuka, as I said the stranger, he could not mourn forever. I had to get a goal, something to show the world how great he was.

"I'll be the best driver," she said wiping her tears, totally safe.

Continued ...


End file.
